Sometimes a Choice Will Define You
by I've Lived a Thousand Lives
Summary: Castiel is cast out of heaven and hunting with the Winchester boys in New York. However he is haunted by the memory of the time Anna first made him think twice about the man upstairs. His choices have gotten him to where he is today but it seems you can never run from them forever... (after COLS before COHF but Alec has survived, pre Leviathan SPN but Sam has his soul)
1. Introduction

_**August, 1991- New York City**_

A gust of wind blows through the corridor painted in a white so bright it rivals heavens glow.

A woman, with flowing red hair and piercing green eyes fills the room behind the glass with her smile. "Anna. What the mission that god bestows on us?" She turns, facing the speaker, a look of sorrow in her eyes.

A woman, dressed in overalls enters the room with a bundle in her arms wrapped gently in a knitted blanket. "She can no longer be." says Anna meeting the brooding look of the man in the trench coat. "They say she bestows a gift that only heaven should have but follow in the footsteps and the choices of her father."

"Well then we must do as they say." She turns away focusing not on the woman with the radiating smile, but on the bundle in her arms. A hand, tiny as can be, reaches out. It is not the woman with the flowing red hair and piercing green eyes that is the intrest of heaven, it is the owner of the hand. A child.

"Castiel..." begins Anna.

"They are heavens orders."

She paused deep in thought. "Cas, have you ever stopped to think for yourself? That is a child. A child, only recent to the world that god cares for so dear, and yet it's chance of life is over before it began."

"If heaven shall want it that way, then that is how it shall be Anna. It is gods word, we have no choice."

"You are wrong Castiel, we do have a choice!"

"Anna if you choose this you will go against gods will and you will..."

"Fall. I know Cas. But haven't you ever stopped to think? Think that heaven was wrong?"

"Heaven is never wrong!" he demanded.

"Really Castiel?" She turned to face him, a line of tears streaming down her face. "I'm fed up with being told what to do Cas, I refuse to follow through and as your superior, I order you to do the same!"

Castiel stopped, turning back to face the glass. "You believe in the child Anna?" Silence echoed down the corridior. He was alone.

"Well then. I hope she's right about you, Clarissa Fray."


	2. Memories Last Forever

**Chapter 1:**

_**Castiel, Modern Day- Somewhere in New York**_

"So, where we heading to next?" Castiel asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Jesus Cas. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" replied the driver, a man with eyes filled of pain.

"Knocking is prominent in my vocabulary Dean, but I don't see how it is possible to do so when entering a car."

"Oh never mind Cas. The most important thing is I'm hungry and want some pie."

"Dean, its 8am."

"Sammy, it's always the right time for pie."

The '67 impala chugged along the road, the sound of old rock hits blaring out its speakers before coming to a stop outside a small diner.

"Dean," said Cas "This place is strongly guarded by a glamour and magic, I think we should look elsewhere."

"But I want my pie!"

"Cas, what are those things out front?" asked Sam.

"They're called Ifrits, a warlock who is incapable of performing magic."

"Warlock with no magic? What's the harm Cas? We've dealt with Lucifer and Eve, I think we can handle some powerless downworlders." Dean said, exiting the impala. Sam knew better than to argue with Dean on his hunt for pie so he followed him out into the parking lot.

"Dean, just promise not to kill anything for once."

"Don't worry Cas, I wont. Well, at least till I get my pie."

The three of them walked towards the diner, two brothers, vessels for either side of the war and a drop-out angel with a shady past. Castiel hadn't told the Winchesters about the last time he was in New York, in fact, he hadn't told anyone. This was a secret he would take to his grave.

The Ifrit gave little notice as the three passed through the door of Taki's Diner, a bell ringing as the door shut close. Five tables sat along the window opposite the bar with bulging red seats that engulfed the customers of which only one was taken. On it sat 5 people, a vampire and 4 dressed in full black covered in the swirling runes that Raziel gifted their ancestors with many years ago. _Shadowhunters mixing with downworlders_ thought Castiel, what a funny place the world had turned into. Two of the male shadowhunters laughed together, they may not have been brothers by blood but this didn't make the bond any weaker. This was something Castiel knew well.

"Cas..." Sam enquired, but Castiel wasn't listening for a shadowhunter with the same flowing red hair and piercing green eyes that stuck ever at the front of his seraphic mind was staring right back.

"It can't be..."


	3. The Man in the Trenchcoat

**Chapter 2**

**_Clary_**

"I think the guy in the trenchcoat is staring at me."

"Don't be rediculous Clary, we all know he's staring at me. Afterall I am incredibly good looking."

"Jace, you know modesty is a good characteristic right?" replied the man with the jet black hair.

"Jace doesn't know the definition of modesty. Are you sure it's not me he's staring at Clary? Afterall, some still aren't okay with the changes in the Accords."

The man in the trenchcoat and 3 friends sat down, his eyes never averting from Clary's gaze.

"No Simon, its definately me."

After finding out who she really was, Clarissa Fray was known to attract the attention of those not born to the mundane world but this was entirely different. Not only did his gaze make her uncomfortable, but the fact that she couldn't see through his glamour made her itching to leave.

* * *

_**Dean**_

Castiel sat across from Dean and Sam at Taki's Diner staring blankly past the Winchesters tilting his head just like a confused puppy would.

"Earth to Castiel..."

"I've never understood that phrase Dean, how is that possible? You cant bring me Earth."

"You don't understand many Earth things Cas." muttered Dean under his breath.

The angel often confused the elder Winchester, but that was just generally part of the 'Servant of Heaven' job description.

"Cas, I know she's cute and you're an angel and all but I think she's out of your league."

"And she's in yours?" replied Sam with a snarky grin.

The sun was just begining to loom over the horizon when the waitress came to take their order. After ordering his usual, pie, and getting past the fact they offered all blood types in the 'snack'

area of the menu Dean refocused his gaze on Castiel. Sam being his usual inquisitive self was busy interogating the waitress Kylie regarding about the brutal murders that were the building blocks to their case.

As soon as they popped up on the police radio, the Winchesters knew it was right down their street. Spineless attacks inside locked appartments with traces of sulphur and no evidence pretty well sold the deal as a demon attack. And 3 in the past three days, this black eyed bitch needed to be stopped as soon as possible.

"Sam, I might suggest you talk to the others over there, you may have better luck getting information regarding the demon attacks from the them rather than asking a fae." prompted the angel.

"Ask the wannabe teenage goths Cas? Come on."

"Yes Dean. Afterall they are shadowhunters."


End file.
